Teenagers Scare the Living Sh Outta Me
by Dylanhale
Summary: If you love Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Paramore, All American Rejects, My Chemical Romance or any other bands like this this is the book for you. IMAGINE that all of your favorite bands went to the same highschool. Who is popular? who is the nerd? What drama is to happen? (some characters are added that are made up) ( I take requests)
1. Chapter 1

(Ryan Ross's pov)

 _Beep Beep Beep!_ My alarm went off, scaring the living shit out of me. I jumped out of bed, smacking the alarm off. I groaned, knowing that it was the first day of public school. Public school. Great. Just what I need. I go take a shower and get dressed. As I'm blow drying my hair,my mom comes in the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Hey sweetheart. Ready for your first day of school?" she asked.

"Uh no. I really don't want to go." I said, setting the blow dryer down.

"Aw sweetie I know you're nervous but this will be good for you." she said and walked out of the bathroom.

"Uhhuh.." I mumbled and went back to getting ready. I shrugged on my sweatshirt and grabbed my backpack, shoving a poptart in my mouth before heading out the door.

I started walking to school, my earbuds in, I was listening to Metallica when all of the sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see one of my childhood friends from Catholic school, Sam.

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?" I said, taking my earbuds out.

"I finally got my parents to let me go to public school with you! It took alot of begging but they finally gave in!" she exclaimed hugging me.

I hugged her back, letting out a sigh of relief that I wasn't going to be alone.

"So you pumped for this first day of school or what?" she said punching my arm

"No. I wanna go back to my school." I said, as we walked.

"Well I'm kinda excited. I've dreamed of going to a public school since I was little." she went on, smiling.

I smiled back.

"I'm kinda nervous. What if its like in the movies and we get bullied?" I asked.

"That's hollywood, Ryan. Its all fake. Its going to be great I promise!" she said, taking my hand. I squeezed it, and smiled.

We got to the school and it was a crazed madhouse. People were running everywhere. People yelling, shouting, and laughing. All the noise made me want to put my earbuds back in. But Sam looked at me and nodded. We walked the halls for a few minutes,people watching, until the bell rang. I said goodbye to Sam and went to first period, which was biology. I got to the class and sat down in a seat. The kid next to me who had brown hair and blue eyes, gave a small smile to me. I smiled back and whispered,

"So what have you guys learned so far in this class?"

"Umm.. I think we learned about genes and something about disorders." he said

"Oh.. um thanks?" I said, his words not helping at all.

"Tyson, you suck!" a girl with multi colored hair said. "He doesn't know what he's talking about he doesn't pay attention like I do." she added.

"Oh shut up Hayley! I do too pay attention." Tyson snapped.

"What's all this commotion about? I'm trying to sleep!" a blonde haired, blue eyed boy said, lifting his head off his desk.

"Patrick! Tell Tyson that he doesn't pay attention worth shit." Hayley said, pointing to Tyson.  
"Yeah dude.. you pay even less attention than I do and I sleep most of the period." Patrick laughed.

"Okay Stumpy, whatever." Tyson said rolling his eyes.

"Hey I told you not to call me that!" Patrick growled.

"At least it's not as bad as Tyson Ritter the quitter." Hayley said giggling.

"Ha ha! Very funny. !" Tyson said flipping her off. Hayley stopped laughing and gasped, she flipped him off back.

"Guys! Someone has yet to tell me what we are doing in this class." I said, getting annoyed by their stupid arguement.

"Oh yeah, we're doing punnett squares." Hayley said, nodding to the board which had a chart written on it.

"Okay thanks." I sighed.

I walked away from them, leaving them to argue more, and chose a different empty seat. This one was next to a tanned boy with dark hair that fell into his dark eyes. He had his hood up, so I couldn't really see what he was doing.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Ross. Uh whats your name?" I said, sitting down. He didn't respond, so I tapped his shoulder, he looked suprised and took out his earbuds.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you were listening to music." I said, awkwardly.

"Nah dude its cool. I haven't seen you before. You new?" he asked.  
"Yup." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Cool. My name's Pete Wentz. People call me Pete or Wentz.. its your choice really. What's your name?" he said, smiling.

"Ryan Ross." I said.

"Cool. If you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch. Wait.. what lunch do you have?" he asked.

"B lunch." I say, smiling.

"Cool, us too. You can meet, Gerard, Spencer, and Adam." he said, nodding.

"Do you mind if I bring my friend Sam with me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure dude, is Sam a boy or girl?" he asked.  
"A girl. She grew up with me and I promised her I would stick with her today." I said.

"Yeah of course, the more the merrier." he laughed. I smiled, happy that I found a group of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ryan's pov)

The bell rang and I went to my second period which was American History. I sat down and saw Sam was sitting across from me. I smiled and waved, she waved back. I leaned back and put my earbuds in. I looked back over to her and saw she was talking to a tall brown haired brown eyed boy with a white button up shirt and black jeans. I took out my earbuds and without meaning to I listened in to their conversation.

"Yeah Brendon that sounds nice. I'll sit with you and your friends at lunch today." she said, smiling.

"Great. See ya at lunch cutie." he said.

"Wait! Can my friend Ryan come too?" She said pointing to me. I let my gaze drift off into another corner of the room.

"Uh sure.. as long he's not weird or anything." Brendon said. Disgust washed over me like a wave. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Of course he's weird he's my best friend." Sam said, smiling.

"Right. Well as long as he's not a total ass he can come." Brendon said.

"Hey! If you wanna find out if he's a total _ass_ or not then go talk to him." she growled.

"Okay okay! Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." he said coolly. I then heard footsteps stride over to me.

"Hey hows it goin?" Brendon said, giving me a smile.

"Its goin." I said simply, not really interested in talking to him.

"Cool. Cool. So you wanna sit by us at lunch?" he asked pointing to Sam.  
"Actually I had someone else me and Sam could sit next to at lunch." I said, biting back a growl.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Brendon asked.

"Pete Wentz." I said, as confidently as I could.

"Really? That jerk? He's going to tear you apart." Brendon said, leaning in.

"You don't know him." I snapped.

"And neither do you." Brendon said, walking away. Sam came over to me with a small frown on her face.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

" I found someone different I thought we could sit by." I said, forcing a small smile.  
"Oh. I mean that's great and all but Brendon said I could sit by him. I thought we were going to stick together." she said.

"We are, but to be honest Sam, I don't trust him. I think we're better off with Pete." I said.

"Who Pete Wentz? I heard from Brendon that he's trouble." she said

"No you got it all wrong, he's super nice and he invited me to his table with his friends." I tried to reassure her.

"No.. Ryan please just sit with me and Brendon at lunch for today, then tomorrow I promise I'll sit by you and your friends." she said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I groaned and gave her my puppy eyes, thinking it would change her mind, but it only made her roll her eyes and smile.

"I promise tomorrow." she repeated.

"How bout I promise tomorrow." I suggested.

"No Ryan please, I think I made it good with the cool kids for once." she whined.

"Ugh fine. But just for today. But will you at least meet Pete?" I asked.

"Fine." she said.

I smiled. She smiled back and went to her seat. But soon that smile went away when I saw Brendon wink at Sam.

"Alright class, today we are going to work in our workbooks. You may partner up. The page number is on the board." The teacher said.

I looked at Sam for a signal that we could be partners but she wasn't looking my way as usual. She was already with Brendon, with their books open. I sighed and opened my own book flipping to the right page.

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I saw a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Um hi.. I'm Gerard." he said quietly.

"Oh hi. I'm Ryan. Did you wanna work together?" I asked, remembering that he was a friend of Pete's.

"I mean I guess... I was just wondering if you knew the answer to one of the questions." he rambled.

"Yeah, sure I haven't even started but we can figure it out together." I said, scooting my desk closer to his.

We worked together and talked about just random things.

"So you play guitar?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, I also write music." I added.

"Cool. I write music too." he said, smiling. We finished early and had time to talk more afterwards.

"Is Pete Wentz really that big of a jerk?" I asked.

"What? No. If you're reffering to Brendon then the reason he says that is because he and Pete used to be best friends in middle school and then Pete got a girlfriend and spent some more time with her than Brendon and Brendon got jelous and changed his ways. He went from not caring about what he looked like to being preppy and cool. He then stole Pete's girlfriend from him. Ever since they have been enemies." Gerard explained.

"Oh. Oh damn that sucks, so Brendon is the jerk." I said.

"Not exactly. He's still nice to us." he added.

"Well thank God for that." I said sarcastically.

Gerard laughed softly. "Yeah thank God for that." he said.

The bell rang for third period and I packed my things and looked up at Gerard.

"What do you have next?" I asked

" Geometry." he said.

"Me too!" I said.

"Wanna walk together?" he offered.  
"Sure." I shrugged.  
We walked out of the classroom, I didn't even look back at Sam.

I to the class and Gerard took a seat in the back. I saw an empty seat in the front, and saw that Pete was sitting next to me. I smiled in relief and sat down.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey its the new kid Ryan, you still sitting by us at lunch right?" Pete said.

"Um about that, remember my friend Sam?"I asked.

"Yeah I actually saw her in the halls. A real cutie by the way no offense." he added.

"Yeah she said she wanted to sit by Brendon and wanted to sit by you tomorrow." I began

"And she wants you to sit by her, right?"Pete finished.

"Yeah.. " I sighed.

"Its cool. Tomorrow is fine." Pete said coolly.

"Oh okay. I mean I'm not happy about it." I added.

"I can tell by the tone of your voice." he said, grinning.

I laughed. I was glad that Pete was understanding. Class started and I got to work on spheres and volume.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter 3

Sooner than I wanted it to be, it was time for lunch. I walked out with Sam and we went outside where it was warm and sunny. Jocks were playing catch with a football while a small group of girls watched. Suddenly my gaze went to Brendon who was waving at us to join him over at his table. Tyson and Hayley were sitting there too along with some others that I didn't know.

"Well look who decided to join us." Brendon smiled. I faked a smile back as I sat down with my lunch next to Sam.

"I told him we would sit next to his friends tomorrow." she explained.

"Those aren't friends they're jerks." Tyson growled.

"Oh shut up Tyson you just moved here last year so you have no idea." Hayley said, rolling her eyes.

"But it's true is it not?" he pressed.

"You're just tellin him to shut up cause you like Pete Wentz!" Said a boy I learned was named Dallon Weekes.

"Do not!" she growled, her face turning red.

"Do too!" he laughed.

"Do you want punched?" she yelled.

"Enough!" Brendon growled.

Sam and I exchanged a look. I leaned in an whispered in her ear, "So this is who you wanted to sit by?"

"Yes." she said quietly.

"So Ryan.. what do you do?"Brendon asked.

"Um I write music." I said.

"Really? Thats cool." Brendon said, not looking at me.

"Uhhuh.." I muttered.

"Yeah he's really good at it too, he plays guitar as well."Sam added.

"I'm sure he is." Brendon said.

"Hey whats your problem?" I suddenly asked, standing up.

"Problem? Mmmm no I don't have a problem."Brendon said innocently.

"Oh sure like you don't have a problem with me." I growled, my anger rising.

"Ryan.. please calm down." Sam said putting a hand on my arm.

"No Sam I told you I don't trust him!" I muttered.

"Can you give us a second please?" She asked sweetly to the group, and then grabbed me by the arm and led to me to a shaded tree.

"Ryan.. look I know you don't trust him. But can I ask why?" she said quietly.

" I-I.. I don't like the way he treats you." I mumbled.

"What? He treats me just fine, I mean yeah he can be a little weird sometimes but-" she began but I held up a hand.

"He treats you like a trophy that is to be won, he disrespects you too and I hate it." I growled, my hands clenching into fists.

"Ryan.. are you... jealous?" she asked.

"Yes! For God's sakes Sam, I am. I-I don't know how else to say it other than I l-love you." I stuttered. Sam's eyes widened in shock, and then she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Come with me after school. I have something for you, okay. Just make it through the day with me." she whispered.

I nodded and followed her back to the table. Brendon's eyes narrowed when he saw my smug look that was on my face.

"What was that all about?" He asked Sam.

"Oh nothing. You don't need to worry about it." Sam said, taking my hand, squeezing it. I did the same.

"O..kay? I'm super confused are you two dating now?" Hayley asked.

"Uh I don't know, not yet I don't think." I said, smiling. Tyson laughed and smacked Dallon.

"Brendon is in for a rude awakening." Tyson whispered loudly.

"We can hear you."Brendon growled.

"Oh sorry."Tyson blushed. Brendon glared at me and then got up from the table, excusing himself.

"Someone's pissed." Dallon noted.

"Yeah super pissed." Tyson laughed.

"Dude shut the hell up."Hayley said, throwing her hands in the air.

Tyson shot a glare at her then asked me, "So what type of music do you write?" he asked.

"I don't know.. its just music." I shrugged.

"Just music? So do you write lyrics or notes or both?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, stop bothering Ryan." Hayley growled.

"Sorry." he shrugged.

The bell rang and we all went to our classes. The day seemed to drag on until the final bell rang. I waited for Sam to walk out of the doors and she did, only with Brendon at her heels like a lost dog.

"Brendon I already told you, I have to walk home with Ryan." I heard her say.

"But come on baby.. I can give you both a ride..My treat!" he begged.

"No." she said and looked up at me and smiled.

Brendon groaned and stormed off. I took her hand and we walked to her house where my suprise apparently was.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and I walked to her house. We shared earbuds as we walked, listening to the Beatles. Sam sang along to the song quietly, smiling at me everytime we met eyes. When the song finished I took her hand.  
" Your voice is amazing." I said, smiling.

"Its nothing really. Its kinda crappy to be honest." she said, blushing.

We got to her house and she unlocked the door. We went up to her room.

"No one is home and won't be until tomorrow." Sam said, sighing.

"Work?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, shaking her head.

I pulled out her guitar and stummed a few notes. She sat next to me on her bed and smiled.

"Hey, Ryan." she said.

"Yeah whats up?" I asked.

"I love you too." she said quietly, blushing. I gazed into her deep blue eyes with my own, and leaned in, kissing her softly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. I sat the guitar down and pulled her close, running my hands through her dark brown hair. She pulled away, smiling and kissed me again, this time more passionately. I pushed her gently down on the bed, not breaking the kiss.

I ran my hands along her body, feeling her tremble at my touch. I moved my lips from hers to her neck and sucked gently. She moaned softly.

I went back up to her lips silencing her moan with another kiss. She opened her mouth for easier access, we then fought for dominance for a couple of minutes only to break away for air. I leaned in an whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No.. yes.. I don't know." she whispered back. I leaned back and smiled,

"Hey if you don't want to do this, its okay. I won't push you." I said. She nodded and kissed me once more before sitting up too.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I'm just scared of whats to happen when I lose it." she said. I nodded and pulled her close,

"I haven't done it either so I'm just as scared. So I think we can agree on waiting." I murmured. She kissed my cheek, causing me to blush.

"So what was the surprise?" I asked.

"It was going to be that but like I said I got scared and tapped out." she said, sighing.

"Oh. Well I got further than I ever had in my life." I laughed softly.

She smiled and kissed me softly before taking off her shirt, revealing a pink laced bra. I swallowed hard, knowing I have seen her undressed before but this time it was different. She pulled on a large t-shirt and took off her pants. The t-shirt was like a dress on her. She came back onto the bed and snuggled close to me.

"We have homework today." she said softly.

"We can do that after a nap." I yawned.

"Okay." she whispered and got under the covers with me. We both fell asleep in minutes.

(end of chapter four)


End file.
